MAGES. (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
Character Synopsis MAGES. 'is one of the supporting characters that appears within Hyperdimension Neptunia, mainly in the Re;Birth and Victory games. She is infamous for her magical prowess and being professional in the field of both science and magic, being able to combine the two seemingly different fields to form "Science Magic". MAGES. is first met at Thelad Sanctuary, where she openly admits to knowing Neptune from a different dimension. She returns in Chapter 4, where she sabotages the mass-produced Killachines and would stay with the CPU party almost the entire journey, until she was forced to do research on her own Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-B '''| '''2-A Verse: 'Hyperdimension Neptunia '''Name: '''MAGES. '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Persumbly 18-20 '''Classification: '''Maker, Scientist, Mage/Magic User, Human '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ingenious Intelligence (MAGE is a prominent scientist within Gamindustri, being capable of combining Science and Magic together whilst having extreme knowledge in both fields), Magic (Has absolute knowledge in Magic, with it being the main field she utilizes), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Lightning, Wind and Ice), Weather Manipulation (Capable of causing elemental storms, including Ice Storms, Flame Storms, Thunder Storms and Wind Storms), Soul Manipulation (Has the ability to interact, destroy, freeze or even burn souls), Subjective Reality, Memory Manipulation (Able to manifest her opponent's darkest and more painful memories in physical form, making them a reality to torment her enemy), Void Manipulation (Blasphemous Theoretical reduces those who are hit by it to nonexistence, subjugating them to the void), Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Conflagration Dust creates demonic flames comprised of purely darkness to attack an opponent on a spiritual level), Light Manipulation (Shiver Beam can create a beam of light, that also can erase beings from existence on contact), Healing (Seraphic Healing allows her to heal others and grant them most of their health back), Resurrection (Chaos Rebirth grants MAGE the ability to resurrect an ally of her choice), Time Manipulation (Holy Chronostaff has control over the flow of time), Dimension Travel (Stated to have been to Zero Dimension, where she saw another Neptune) *Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation. Power Nullification 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(While weaker than Neptune, she shouldn't be too inferior to her. Additionally, she is shown to be capable of fighting opponents who could contend with the CPUs whilst in base form, including Blanc. Should be within the same league as other Makers such as IF) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Powerful enough to fight threats on the level of CFW Magic and could also fight against Reigh Ryghts, who can destroy Zero-Dimension, which contains it's own multiverse) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Capable of doding lightning attacks and reacting to enemies who can react to thunder spells) | 'Immeasurable ' (Can keep up with CPU’s who are superior to Histoire. Played a role in the defeat of Arfoire, who should be comparable to the CPUs who fought Kurome ) '''Lifting Ability: Class Y (Shouldn't be any weaker than Blanc, who can wield weapons with enough power to crush planets) Striking Ability: Planet Class '(Weaker than, but nonetheless comparable to Neptune, who even in base is on par with Blanc | '''Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Planet Level '(Can endure attacks from Blanc and CPUs comparable to her) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Can endure attacks from CFW Magic and Arfoire) '''Stamina: High Range: 'Standard melee range to Several metres 'Intelligence: Genius ''' '''Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Pre-Time Skip | Post-Time Skip ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: 'A list of all MAGE.'s items '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Conflagration Dust:' MAGES. creates giant fire waves which burn the opponent. *'Shiver Beam:' MAGES. creates a ray of bright light which harms the opponent. *'Mechanical Paradox:' MAGES. shoots out six energy beams which hit the opponent and create a massive energy wave. *'Seraphic Healing:' MAGES. heals an ally for 50% of their health. *'Chaos Rebirth:' MAGES. revives an ally and heals 50% of their health. *'Blasphemous Theoretical:' MAGES. creates a magical circle which hurts the opponent before it shoots an energy beam at them. MAGES. then creates a black hole that sucks in the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Female Characters Category:Teens Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Void Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Healers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2